For this kind of electromagnetic contactor, a polarized electromagnet device, which is a polarized electromagnet device that drives a movable iron core portion against the return force of a spring using the combined suctioning force of the suctioning force of permanent magnets and the suctioning force of an electromagnetic coil, wherein one magnetic pole surface of the permanent magnets contacts each of two central pieces of a C-shaped fixed iron core, and the other magnetic pole surface contacts a central piece of a pair of L-shaped magnetic pole plates disposed on the outer side of the electromagnetic coil inside the fixed iron core, has been proposed as a drive device that drives the movable contact disposed so as to be capable of connecting to and separating from the fixed contacts (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2).